1000 Ways to Die - Hetalia Edition
by Chocolat Bunny
Summary: Todos los días libramos una nueva guerra contra los GERMENES, las TOXINAS, las LESIONES, las ENFERMEDADES, las CATÁSTROFES y las Calamidades Sobrevivir a todo eso es un milagro... Ya que cada día que vivimos... Afrontamos 1000 MANERAS DE MORIR.
1. Hertz So Good

Hi~ vengo con la version hetalera de mi programa favorito~ 1000 Ways to Die~

Sep, amo el gore y Hetalia, asi que los junte obteniendo esto~

Pareja: Punk! England x Rock/Punk! Mexico

Espero que lo disfruten~

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

* * *

**Mil maneras de morir**

**.**

**.**

**17 de Mayo de 2008; Társana-California**

Luna y Arthur eran una pareja de enamorados, normal, iban al cine, paseaban por el parque, comían helado, pero a diferencia de otras parejas…. Tenían sexo en todos los lugares posibles, a este par de perros en celo les agradaba demostrarse su amor en público.

Para darle algo más de "acción" a su vida sexual Arthur tuvo una gran idea.

_-¿Quieres conocer al Príncipe Alberto*?- de manera provocativa y un tanto morbosa, se comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, mientras arrinconaba a su novia a la pared_

Una tarde la "ardiente pareja de enamorados" se les ocurrió hacerlo sobre un transformador eléctrico que en general no es una grandiosa idea, más en esta ocasión resulto ser muy mala, puesto que el transformador era viejo y defectuoso, pero cuando el "Príncipe Alberto" conoció a "Lord Transformador" Sir. Arthur tuvo una "electrocución precoz"

Luna no tuvo sexo…. Pero si suerte, ya que sus pies no estaban sobre tierra y completaron el circuito eléctrico.

Una vez un gran sabio dijo "Aquel que tenga sexo sobre un transformador tendrá una _gran descarga_"…

**.**

**.**

¡Despierta! Sabelotodo

**Manera de morir #121 "Sexo Eléctrico"**

* * *

***** El **piercing príncipe Alberto** es uno de los piercings más comunes en genitales masculinos. Éste es un piercing tipo anillo que se extiende a través de la parte inferior del glande desde la abertura uretral hasta donde el glande se encuentra con el tallo del pene. El relacionado "piercing príncipe Alberto reverso" entra a través de la uretra y sale por un hoyo perforado en la parte superior del glande.

Mientras algunos piercings son elegidos para evitar el nervio que corre a lo largo del centro del frenillo, otros no. el piercing puede ser centrado si el portador es circunciso. De otra manera, el piercing puede ser hecho fuera descentrado porque el prepucio necesita ser capaz de reposicionarse por sí mismo de forma dinámica. (Info sacada de Wiki-san)

**¿Review?**


	2. Vom-Ate-Dead

Hi~ vengo con la version hetalera de mi programa favorito~ 1000 Ways to Die~

Sep, amo el gore y Hetalia, asi que los junte obteniendo esto~

Pareja/Personaje: Fem!Argentina (insinuaciones de ChiArg y PeArg)

Espero que lo disfruten~

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

* * *

**Mil maneras de morir**

**.**

**.**

**29 de septiembre de 2008 - Atlantic City-Nueva Jersey**

Martina se destacaría entre cualquier multitud, mas no por su buen aspecto y actitud ganadora, lo que la llegaría a destacar más bien, es su condición emetofílica….

_Se escuchaban unos gemidos de mujer de fondo, se podía ver a una pareja, una chica rubia, de ojos jade en ropa interior y encima de ella un chico de pelo castaño en bóxer…_

_-Dámelo-_

_-Eh?-_

_-Dámelo todo- tras esto la chica metió un dedo en la boca de su pareja, haciendo que vomitara completamente sobre ella, esto en vez de asquearla la excito más de lo que ya estaba_

_-Estas enferma- asqueado el chico se fue de ahí._

_-Regresa, quiero más!- exigió la rubia, pero su acompañante ya se había retirado …."_

Y aunque no puedan creerlo a Martina le resultaba difícil conseguir citas, es por eso que estaba en la competencia de comer salchichas… ¡que mejor lugar para conseguir una cita y muchos vómitos!

Martina tenía en la mira al ganador… Miguel Prado, el contenido de su estómago la estaba excitando y ella estaba dispuesta a darle alivio al otro…. Y ahora algo que no se ve todos los días, una sexy chica rubia en ropa interior, sumamente provocativa que te espera en tu camino al trono* si, una avalancha emetofilica.

_"-Ven aquí come-salchichas, ven a mí- decía mientras caminaba provocativamente hacia Miguel la chica rubia_

_-Permiso- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de ser detenido por la ojijade_

_-Tienes algo bueno para mi allá adentro- sonríe retorcidamente mientras tomaba del mentón al otro_

_-De verdad no….- no pudo decir más, pues Martina hizo que vomitara sobre ella, cantidades grandes de vomito cayeron al cuerpo de la chica, hasta que una salchicha sin digerir se atoro en su tráquea_

_Apenado Prado se retiró de ahí en dirección al baño, dejando a Martina muriendo por asfixia…"_

**.**

**.**

_… Martina era una LOCA pero de todas las muertes que hemos visto en este programa esta es la más…. Difícil de digerir….._

**Manera de morir #323 "Vomito de la Muerte"**

* * *

*****La **emetofilia** o **vomerofilia** (conocida vulgarmente como "_Ducha Romana_") es una parafilia en la que la excitación se obtiene por el vómito ya sea viéndolo, induciéndolo o haciéndolo por sí mismo, o también teniendo fantasías al respecto.

*** **Si eres de México sabrás que trono es un equivalente a W.C. o escusado

**¿Review?**


	3. Hair Today, Dead Tomorrow

Hi~ vengo con la version hetalera de mi programa favorito~ 1000 Ways to Die~

Sep, amo el gore y Hetalia, asi que los junte obteniendo esto~

Pareja/Personaje: Fem! Rusia

Espero que lo disfruten~

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

* * *

**Mil maneras de morir**

**.**

**.**

**1 de mayo de 1968 – San Francisco-California**

Una morgue puede ser un lugar lúgubre, incluso, en un día de pocas muertes

_"Un doctor de edad estaba examinando al cadáver frente a él, su ayudante veía perpleja lo que ahí se encontraba…_

_-Es una masa muy grande…-_

_Siguió moviendo sus dedos enguantados tratando de sacar la causa de la muerte…."_

Pero, en ocasiones, una autopsia de rutina puede dar resultados tan horribles que hasta los patólogos más experimentados quedan pasmados.

_"-Dios Mío- exclamo con asombro la ayudante del doctor_

_-Que es eso….- Fue con lo único que pudo responder el aludido –Es… una masa muy grande-_

_La chica solo guardo silencio para saber qué era lo que había causado la muerte de la joven en la camilla"_

La mujer que está en la camilla es Anya Braginskaya y no siempre tuvo…Bueno ese aspecto

_"Una chica rubia se acariciaba los muslos desnudos con suavidad, mientras tomaba la paleta de colores para pintar su cuadro, le faltaban solo unos últimos toques y sería una gran obra de arte._

_La chica mascaba su cabello, era un espíritu libre, además de nudista y pintora, pero no todo es belleza, ella padecía de tricofagia, una enfermedad que hace tener la necesitad excesiva de ingerir cabello, pero ella no lo sabía, así que siguió pintando su cuadro"_

Anya ya no podía retener comía, ya que una gran bola de pelo crecía en sus intestinos, y comenzó a debilitarse cada vez mas…

_"La chica rubia estaba frente a su inodoro, lucia pálida y demacrada, estaba vomitando su alimento, ya que por extrañas razones no podía retenerlo en su estomago._

_Aunque ella no prestaba atención a sus síntomas, así que seguía comiendo su cabello, hasta que un dia, a mitad de un cuadro, ya sin fuerzas, se desvaneció en un violento ataque de tos, cayendo en la manta que estaba puesta en el piso de su departamento."_

Y esto nos lleva de nuevo al principio, la ingesta obsesiva de cabello formo en el estomago de Anya algo llamado "Bezoar"

_"-¿Qué..que es esto?- el doctor no podía ocultar su sorpresa por el descubrimiento_

_-E..es una bola de cabello-"_

Anya quería cambiar el mundo… pero tendría que haber cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios….

**Manera de morir #412 "Pelo para hoy, hambre para mañana"**

* * *

Lamento en verdad haber desaparecido y dejar asi como asi el fic D:

pero estoy en exámenes ademas de que estoy en el ultimo mes de evaluación así que no puedo sacar una mala nota (aunque ya tenga para pasar con 7, ya que tengo puro 10 y 9)

Prometo que hoy subo otros 2 mas, para compensar, aunque creo que no es suficiente u-u

**¿Review?**


	4. Serpienstein

Hi~ vengo con la version hetalera de mi programa favorito~ 1000 Ways to Die~

Sep, amo el gore y Hetalia, asi que los junte obteniendo esto~

Pareja/Personaje: Alemania (Ludwig Beilschmidt)

Espero que lo disfruten~

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

* * *

**Mil maneras de morir**

**.**

**.**

**2 de Diciembre de 1937; Berlín - Alemania**

A finales de los años 30's Alemania llevaba las investigaciones ciencias a aéreas de Ética…. Cuestionable; pero nadie la llevo tan lejos como el Dr. Beilschmidt, su objetivo era encontrar el secreto para la inmortalidad, sus métodos…. Pues investigar con animales recién muertos o asesinados e intentar traerles a la vida, su método era llamado "reanimación"

_"-Llegamos lejos, ahora te necesito…- decía el rubio de nacionalidad alemana a la cabeza perro de color grisáceo que estaba "respirando" en la mesa de su laboratorio"_

Al aplicar estimulación eléctrica y oxigenar la sangre consiguió devolver la vida a partes del cuerpo muertas…. O al menos hacer que sus músculos se movieran involuntariamente como si tuvieran vida.

En la comunidad médica muchos científicos pensaron que Beilschmidt había llegado donde ningún otro científico se había aventurado siquiera…

_"-Es posible…. Hacerlo- decía animado mientras leía unas de sus muchas anotaciones de un cuaderno con tapas de cuero negras, además de que observaba un serial de fotos"_

Pero la verdad es que Beilschmidt era un genio loco y jamás se rendiría, ya que hasta ese momento solo había animado partes de animales muertos, pero cuando uso una serpiente de cascabel consiguió una "reanimación" completa.

_"Beilschmidt movía unas perillas que se encontraban en una mesa blanca, con estas aplicaba corriente eléctrica al cadáver que estaba en su mesa de experimentación, se acerco a ver un poco mas detenidamente"_

Pero, el solo obtendría una respuesta un poco mas…. Inesperada

_"-¡Esta Viva! ¡Funciono!- decía alegre mientras sostenía en sus manos el cadáver recién animado de la serpiente sin cuidado alguno y demasiado cerca de su cuerpo._

_En un espasmo involuntario la serpiente le encajo los colmillos al cuello, inyectándole una cantidad exacta y mortal de veneno, justo en la vena yugular"_

La electricidad hizo que los músculos de la serpiente clavaran los colmillos justo en el cuello de Beilschmidt convirtiéndolo d un científico vivo a uno muy muerto…. e inanimado.

Ludwig Beilschmidt era solo un curandero en busca de la inmortalidad….

**_"_**_-El ojo todavía está en buen estado- decía mientras tocaba el órgano antes mencionado con unas pinzas y lo alumbraba"_

…pero en lugar de eso solo encontró _una nueva forma de MORIR_

**Manera de morir #414 "Serpienstein"**

* * *

He regresado~ hoy subire unos caps mas~

Lud siempre innovando, viendo como poder revivir a su hermanito~

No se porque, pero asi me lo imagine u v u

**¿Review?**


	5. Dill D'oh!

Hi~ vengo con la version hetalera de mi programa favorito~ 1000 Ways to Die~

Sep, amo el gore y Hetalia, asi que los junte obteniendo esto~

Pareja/Personaje: Lovino Vargas (Romano/Italia del Sur)

Espero que lo disfruten~

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

* * *

**Mil maneras de morir**

**.**

**.**

**5 de Diciembre de 2006; Kansas City – Misuri**

Esto es algo que todos desean, uno trabaja arduamente como esclavo para darle a sus hijos todo lo que te exigen, para que cuando se les presente oportunidad, metan tu trasero arrugado y flácido en una casa para ancianos, pero ¡hey! Si tienes aun mas mala suerte quedaras en el asilo "Buono Tomato*****" manejado por Lovino Vargas que era un maldito sin compasión alguna que odiaba a los ancianos.

El señor Kirkland es un maestro de ciencias retirado al cual sus hijos declararon incompetente para quedarse con su dinero, el señor Kirkland se la pasaba haciendo sus 2 cosas favoritas en este mundo… el primero era los experimentos científicos….

_"Un anciano de pelo amarillo paja con algunas canas, tomo un poco de Bitastrato de potasio y un poco de agua, los cuales vacio en un tubo con un cuello bastante largo, lo cual su único desenlace fue, un simple experimento de 3° de primaria._

_Desde lejos el cuidador veía toda la multitud que se había formado alrededor del experimento, todos lo veian asombrados hasta que…_

_-¡Mierda Kirkland! Te dije que nada de experimentos- dijo Lovino de un pésimo humor, que ya era una costumbre en el_

_El aludido solo rio"_

…. Y el segundo molestar a Vargas.

Un día mientras uno de los enfermeros trataba de ligar a Lovino, el señor Kirkland experimentaba con su almuerzo; era algo que enseñaba en la secundaria, un pepinillo podía ser una lámpara utilizando su propia salinidad.

_"El señor Kirkland tomo con gran interés el pepinillo que venía en su almuerzo, lo examino cuidadosamente, después lo coloco sobre una lata de refresco, se agacho y comenzó a tomar un poco del sistema de electricidad que abastecía al lugar, con un equipo eléctrico bastante básico, coloco dos clavos a los extremos del pepinillo y a estos anudo la corriente de energía, apago las luces. Lo siguiente fue a todos los ancianos sorprendidos por aquel experimento de rutina. Lovino entro bastante enojado a la cafetería,encendio las luces de nuevo y se disponía a poner un poco de "orden"_

_-¡Maldición! Llévense a la señora Karpusi de aquí, y tu Kirkland, te dije que ¡nada de dispositivos eléctricos!-_

_-Vamos es solo un pepinillo…-_

_-¡Maldicion Kirkland…!-_

_Lovino bastante cabreado tomo al pepinillo intentando quitarlo de la lata, lo cual fue su grave y agrio error, ya que se inicio una nueva corriente eléctrica que ahora incluía su cuerpo, cayó al piso con el pepinillo aun en las manos y brillando._

_-No debiste tomar un pepinillo encendido, cualquier idiota sabe eso, mira esta encendido, entonces no lo toques ¡Bloody hell!-"_

Vargas tomo un pepinillo….

_"-¡Maldicion Kirkland…!-"_

…. que le dio un cosquilleo y ahora su vida no vale ni un palillo.

**Manera de morir #149 "Pepino Asesino"**

* * *

Este me mato de risa escribiendolo xD

Tanto imaginarme a Lovi como un cuidador amargado, al cual se lo quiere tomar un español sepsi (?

Como imaginandome a Arthur en una casa de ancianos xD

***N**o se me ocurrio un mejor nombre para la casa de ancianos xD

**¿Review?**


	6. Boobicide

Hi~ vengo con la version hetalera de mi programa favorito~ 1000 Ways to Die~

Sep, amo el gore y Hetalia, asi que los junte obteniendo esto~

Pareja/Personaje: 2p! Ucrania (Katyusha Braginskaya)

Espero que lo disfruten~

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

* * *

**Mil maneras de morir**

**.**

**.**

**27 de Febrero del 2000 – Hoboken – Nueva Jersey**

Katyusha era la principal atracción de su club de desnudistas

_"-Cual te gusta mas, la de la izquierda o la de la derecha- le preguntaba un francés a su amigo alemán, que decía ser prusiano_

_-No lo sé, y tampoco quiero elegir~- dijo mientras veía como la chica se quitaba su sostén de color negro, para dejar a sus atributos sueltos, para que este los admirara mejor._

_Ambos tenían un ligero chorro de sangre escurriéndoles de la nariz"_

Con 4 kilos y medio en cada una, podrías hacer 3 agujeros en ellas y conseguir un strike perfecto*****

No van a creerlo pero, las joyas de Katyusha no eran naturales, se habían sometido a varias operaciones, unas que van mas allá de los típicos implantes mamarios******.

La irritación era la clave para los pechos de Katyusha….

_"Un chico de ojos jade y pelo amarillo paja estaba siendo atendido por una chica con uniforme de la milicia americana, el pelo lo tenía adornado por un broche de color rojo, mientras tanto llego Katyusha, haciendo que la chica se alejara de su cliente._

_-Te he estado esperando toda la semana-_

_Katyusha solo le toco una de sus pobladas cejas como respuesta, además de acercarle mas sus atributos."_

…. Y la clave para Katyusha, aunque tenía roses con todo el mundo.

_"Katyusha conversaba con un cliente, iba a tomar unas bebidas, pero justo en el instante que volteo iba pasando una chica pelicastaña con una bandeja con copas llenas, estas se cayeron frente al impacto de las nenas de Katyusha._

_-¡Oye! ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan estas?- dijo mientras se tocaba el busto_

_-Te traeré una toalla de papel- respondió mientras se iba bastante enfadada la morena"_

Los enormes cantaros de Katyusha estaban rindiendo MUY bien, pero después de sacudirse y menearse en el escenario, esas bolsas se sentían como verdaderos sacos de arena, así que entre sus presentaciones bebía un cóctel de Vodka y oxicodona para aliviar el dolor , pero cuando era demasiado para su espalda, adoptaba la posición invertida.

Esta noche la mezcla de Vodka hizo su trabajo demasiado bien, se puso boca abajo y quedo atrapada en una avalancha de pedruscos.

Los implantes femeninos de Katyusha eran una gran atracción, pero a la pobre le daban tremendos dolores de espalda, intento ponerse hacia abajo, pero entonces lo que dejaba sin aliento a sus clientes….

_"Un chico albino de ojos rojos se desabrocho la corbata mientras entraba Katyusha al escenario_

_-Si que hace calor ¿no, Francis?_

_-Oui…-"_

… hizo lo mismo con ella.

**Manera de morir #671 "Umh, Pechisidio"**

* * *

***N**i idea que quiera decir eso de Strikes xD

****L**os implantes eran **Implantes de seno de polipropileno**, también conocido como **implantes mamarios en cadena**, son un tipo de implante de mama de polipropileno desarrollado por el doctor Gerald W. Johnson. Debido a una serie de complicaciones médicas, se ha prohibido su uso en la Unión Europea y en Estados Unidos.

Los implantes absorben fluidos corporales y se expanden una vez dentro del cuerpo, resultando en casi continuo crecimiento del pecho tras la cirugía. Los resultados se han descripto como los de una expansión "extrema, casi del tamaño de los senos de dibujos animados". Los implantes en cadena sólo se disponían muy poco tiempo antes de ser retirados del mercado por la FDA en torno al 2001. Los implantes de polipropileno han creado el mayor aumento registrado en el tamaño del seno por cirugía de aumento. Por lo que rara vez se ven fuera de la industria de entretenimiento para adultos.

**¿Review?**


	7. Chef Boy-R-Dead

Hi~ vengo con la version hetalera de mi programa favorito~ 1000 Ways to Die~

Sep, amo el gore y Hetalia, asi que los junte obteniendo esto~

Pareja/Personaje: 2p Nyo Italia del Norte (Felicia Vargas)

Espero que lo disfruten~

**Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son mías, si fuera mio el DenSuDen seria la pareja oficial y México estaría en pantalones negros ceñidos con una camisa de satin y botas de plataforma con tacón de aguja medida 12 cm negras seduciendo a todo el mundo u v u**

* * *

**Mil maneras de morir**

**.**

**.**

**14 de marzo del 2004 – New York – New York**

Francis era un chef muy bueno, pero con muy mal carácter

_"Una de las chicas que estaban en la cocina se veía muy preocupada, intentaba remediar algo que había en la parrilla, pero no pudo, ya que llego Francis a verificar su trabajo._

_-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Está quemado!- después de eso comenzó a gritarle, la chica casi se pone a llorar ahí"_

Trabajar en su cocina era vivir aterrorizado, menos para Felicia

_"El chef francés estaba inspeccionando los platillos de cada personas, hasta el momento nada le había convencido, todo era horrible, despreciable, digno de un basurero, hasta que llego a su cocinera estrella: Felicia Vargas._

_-Muy bien Felicia- alababa el chef_

_-Gracias chef, gracias-"_

Durante el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí Felicia se había convertido en su mano derecha, la sous chef. Pero si hubiera sabido sus intenciones Francis habría cocinado _otra cosa,_puré de Felicia, ella solo quería robarle las recetas que se localizaban en su PDA y seguir por su cuenta. Esta noche Felicia llevara a cabo su plan.

_"El chef Francis iba pasando listo para retirarse, cuando de repente, salió Felicia de un lado e la cocina, muy apurada chocando con el chef._

_-Lo siento chef-_

_-No te preocupes mon amour-_

_-Lo siento en verdad, perdone, buenas noches- dicho esto el chef Francis se retiro de la cocina."_

Felicia copio todo lo que pudo, pero cuando escucho que el chef volvía dejo las pruebas y busco un lugar para esconderse.

_"Felicia miraba desesperada de un lado a otro, hasta que decidió esconderse en el lavaplatos del restaurant. En eso el chef logro entrar a la cocina, este no tenía ni idea."_

Felicia pudo haber salido libre de culpa, pero cuando el lavaplatos vio la puerta cerrada, supuso que había algo sucio dentro y acciono la maquina, pero Felicia no esperaba la limpieza.

"_la pobre chica gritaba por ayuda, el agua caliente le quemaba, además del reducido espacio, eso era el verdadero infierno."_

A la mañana siguiente descubrieron que a Felicia se le había quemado el guiso.

"_El chico encargado del lavaplatos abrió la puerta de este, para sacar los trastos que había dejado lavando la noche anterior, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar ahí a la sous chef con la piel llena de ampollas y quemaduras de 3° grado, muerta. Pego un grito que hizo que el chef Francis se acercara para ver qué pasaba._

_-¡Oh lalalala!-"_

Felicia quería ser una chef de prestigio, pero no tenia tantos dotes, intento robar las recetas de Francis y se quemo… en la cocina del infierno.

**Manera de morir #512 "Cocinera cocida"**

* * *

**N**o se, este es de los que mas risa me dan, originalmente iba a ser con los nórdicos, pero naa, todavía no quiero matar a Fin~

**¿Review?**


End file.
